Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-37500554-20181116234912
I saw this comment on the sokeefe page and I was wondering if any of you guys had a counter argument because its pretty dang good! .I don’t know exactly what happened yet- but. I respect Shannon all the more for it. Think about it from a writing standpoint. There are two books left. If she was to crush a ship and choose for certain now, she would loose the entire fan base that is centered around ships (either Fitzphie or Keefoster). It would also resolve part of the plot that doesn’t need to be resolved now. AND the last two books wouldn’t feel the same. Now secondly- she can’t just PICK a ship. If she was to just pick, half the fandom wouldn’t understand. No, she has to show them why a ship won’t work and why another is better. Else they’ll feel betrayed (like we do rn). She needs everyone on one team- and if she shows how one relationship fails, then that will happen. (Now, if Shannon CRUSHES a ship and writes the ending unnaturally, that’s different) It’s like what her editor, a self proclaimed sokeefe fan, said about the Fitzphie hug scene on Twitter- “sometimes being an editor mean sacrificing for the reader’s needs (emphasis on *needs*), like edit notes for @SW_Messenger re: Fitzphie hug scene #teamkeefe”. The readers WANT more of their ship; they NEED a good resolution. I think Shannon is smarter than we give her credit for and understands that. November 8th, 7:30- See my point? If she was to just pick Keefoster, Fitzphie fans would never understand. Like Keefoster fans don’t right now. She can’t just pick one over the other and let the other guy be like “never mind I don’t like her anymore”. She has to let the ship sail and show us why it won’t work. Basically, she’s let fitz develop a crush on Sophie, and Sophie on fitz. She can’t just poof those crushes away without seeming unnatural. She has to show us, AND show the characters themselves in the books!! Sophie’s crush isn’t just going to go away and her suddenly wake up and see reason. Something has to happen. And if she dates Fitz, then something happens and they both see why it doesn’t work, and then she isn’t blinded by him and sees that Keefe has been there all along, now THAT will be a satisfying ending. And if Keefe remains her patient friend even while she’s with Fitz, that shows a lot about Keefe’s character and will pull Fitzphie to at least LIKE him. Hypothetically, which one is better for suspense? Keefoster happens in book seven and they stay a happy couple through the rest of the books. Fitzphie happens and they stay a happy couple through the rest of the books Nothing happens to end any ships, but the triangle continues for two books and suddenly in the last book a ship happens out of the blue and one ship just randomly fades Fitzphie happens, Keefe is heartbroken but remains her constant friend, Fitzphie continues, Keefe suffers, Fitzphie ends, Sophie realizes he was there all along and feels awful and then they live happily ever after, and Keefe knows she’ll only choose him from then on bc Fitzphie had its sail and sunk Think about it. Two more books. The potential is endless. Also, this is key- You can’t continue with a couple in a series along with an unresolved love triangle. THEY CANT COEXIST PEACEFULLY. If there’s a love triangle, and a couple gets together two books before the end, and the other guy still likes her, that couple is not going to stay together!!! Are Fitzphie’s crazy?!! If they know anything about writing they should be worried!! Now if Keefoster has happened this book, I would be blissfully happy for a few months and then I’d pick up on the hints. And be scared. Really scared. Unless she suddenly erases all feelings of Sophie from Keefe’s mind, which would be unnatural and awful writing especially when you consider how she built up to it with the “until she was ready for more”, then it’s kind of inevitable that Fitzphie will break up. (Not to mention “I will wear her down someday. I’m sneaky like that.”) Trust me. Love triangles don’t just resolve themselves. Shannon needed to do this to us. And she has a plan. Very last piece of evidence- the fact that Liesa Abrams, her editor, said that she was sacrificing for the NEEDS of the readers. Just letting Fitzphie happen would be the WANTS of the readers. But I think needs implies and supports my theory. If you fell someone you’re “giving them what they need, not what they want” that usually implies that they’re not going to like it but it’ll help them in the long run. I think she understands what Shannon is doing. Her use of “need” has puzzled me even before flashback, as she seems to be implying we need Fitzphie. But no- I think her use of “need” is crucial. Shannon Messenger- “BTW, this DOES mean that @batgirlEditor (Liesa Abrams, proclaimed Team Keefe fan) knows ALL the secrets that happen in FLASHBACK. The good news is: she loved them. The bad news is: she won’t give you any spoilers either.”